The Good Witch of the North
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: This is my LAST story trhat i'll ever post since nobody seems to care about them... This is a Yamashiro & its Yaoi....Ok, YAOI YAOI YAOI... thats a funny word... The song is The Good Witch of the North by Everclear and i think this is my best one so R & R


You pull me down 

Ok, since nobody ever reviews my stories, nor do they read them, I will no longer be posting them up on FF.net. They will only be posted on my personal site and posted on the lists that apply to the individual stories. So far my site is not up and nobody seems to be reading any of my garbage anyway. So I will never post any of my stories on the Internet again. I know that this will not upset anyone because nobody cares. Nobody did care, nobody does care and nobody will ever care… I just thought you'd like to know that from me personally. 

Muses….ah my muses… they are of no use to me now so they have been set free at happy acres muse farm on the lower side of Ruatha hold. They seem really happy…

All my old stories can be bashed, flamed, ridiculed and tortured as you wish… I don't care anymore… 

This is a Yamashiro fic, not graphic… toei owns digimon… etc etc…

**__**

You pull me down 

To the floor

Of our apartment

"I told you I was sorry over the phone. We couldn't make arrangements for you to go to base with me for training. I mailed you everyday, just like I said I would though. Don't look at me like that. I know I was wrong to think you wouldn't want to go with me. Ok, I'm sorry I'll do anything you want, just don't make me feel any more guilty than I already do." Matt told me as he gave me big hug at the door.

"I didn't say anything." I said, mildly confused.

"But you're going to and I'm already sorry. I started being sorry when I took the flight out." Matt told me as he pulled me into the apartment so the media couldn't grab him.

"Ok, then I guess it's time for make up sex." I laughed as I slid a hand under his shirt.

"If that's how you feel." Matt said as he pulled me down to the floor.

**__**

A little while later

We are laughing at our carpet burns

"Why is it that every time I come home to you I get a carpet burn?" I asked as I ran my hands through his auburn hair.

"Cause we have carpet?" he offered simply.

I laughed and hugged him.

"You're such a smart ass little boy." I said jokingly as he laughed

"I'm the smart ass that loves you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

**__**

I like the way it glows outside

As the room gets darker

I woke around 5:30 and looked outside into the sky. It looked so beautiful tonight. I smiled as I got up out of bed quietly so as of not to wake my sleeping bishonen on the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To look at the sunset. Maybe take a picture or two for the magazine.

**__**

How I wish we could stay like this

While the rest of the world turns

"You know I've gotta go in the morning." I sighed as I hugged him.

"I know." Izzy replied as he tightened his hug.

"After the last training session I get to fly in, pick you up and head on out to the base again so we can stay together till I have to go up." I said as I smiled.

"Why do you have to go… why couldn't you have become a rock star like we all thought you would?" he asked as he looked up with his dark eyes.

"I wish I could stay at home with you too. At least we could do it in the recording studio if we were short on time." I smiled at him, trying to evoke a laugh.

"Not on those dirty floors." He laughed as he leaned his head onto my chest.

**__**

There has never been a time 

When I didn't want to be your boyfriend

FLASHBACK:

I smiled and watched the sleeping blonde boy. I wished that I could just reach out and kiss him. Tell him everything that was bottled up inside. Tell him how I admired him and the way I could fall asleep listening to him play his harmonica because it sounded so beautiful.

I shook my head in frustration. _He doesn't love me, he doesn't know I exist. Get your head out of the clouds Koushirou. If he IS that way he'll want the ever-sexy Taichi, not the dumpy little computer geek. I'm not even supposed to be thinking about girls much less boys at this age and yet I am. _

I sat there and stared out into the blackness as I cried. Wishing on every shooting star that he loved me too.

**__**

Free falling from a work in progress

Free falling from a life on hold

Well, I'm finally in space! Yay… how stimulating…how exciting… Exciting knowing that you could be charred to dust on reentry or something could go wrong and you die of radiation or your head explodes and you'll never get to see your lover again. I don't ever want to do this again, I want to collect my paycheck, invest it and stay home with my Kou-chan forever. This is too much of a risk… not after what happened to all those NASA astronauts on the Apollo missions. I'm staying home and finding something else to do with my time… maybe I'll become an interior decorator… ha! That's a laugh… I'd rather pursue my singing career. At least I'd be making good money & I could take Koushirou on tour with me… that sounds good… I could try that… like I told him… we could do it in the recording studio if we're short on time…

"Yamato… earth to Yamato, come in." Jake said as he waved his gloved hand in front of me.

"Very funny Jake, I'm just cracking up over here…" I replied as I continued with my work.

**__**

There has never been a time 

When I didn't want you

I looked over at Koushirou, spouting his theory to Taichi. "Gabumon, why doesn't anyone ever tell me what they think?" I asked my partner under my breath.

"Maybe because you're not the leader?" he suggested.

I sighed and buried my face into my hands.

"What's wrong Matt?" Taichi asked me as he walked over to me. 

God did if I ever wanted to punch his face in this would be the time.

"Matt…" Gabumon reprimanded me as I clenched my fist.

"NOTHING!! What makes you think I'd tell you anything if something was wrong anyway?!!" I shouted at him as I stood up and stomped off.

Gabumon followed me closely as I began to cry… I almost never cried.

"Matt, tell me what's *really* wrong." He said as I sat down beneath a large willow tree.

"Well, I-I … I like boys Gabumon and------"

**__**

My good lover

Is one good thing these days

You help me keep it all

From slipping away

"Koushirou?" I questioned as I looked around the empty apartment.

"I'm in the bathtub Yama!" he told me as I tossed all my stuff down on the couch.

"Can I-" 

"Of course!!" he replied before I could ask.

I stripped and climbed in with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Everything… they lost some of the pictures we took Mars, everyone and their mother are shouting 'conspiracy' and don't answer the door unless you want people to ask you how it is to live with someone who is trying to pull a hoax on Japan…" I said as I sunk into the tub.

"I love you." He told me.

I laughed and sank farther in.

"I know." I said as I pulled myself up and hugged him. "You know just how to make everything better. I don't know what I'd do without you Koushirou." I told him as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

**__**

I swear I'm going to 

Marry you

Someday (Someday)

"Yamato, happy birthday!" I said as I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Yama, what's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped one arm around his waist and sat down with him.

"Sleep deprivation…I'm too anxious to see what they're going to say." He sighed as he leaned onto my shoulder.

"Come here my poor baby." I said as I pulled his head onto my chest and pulled us into a laying position.

He laughed. "Poor, yes. Baby, no." he said as he settled down on top of me.

"You need to sleep Yama, quit being so grumpy with me." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Tell me a story Koushirou…" he said, imitating a little kid.

"One day, there was this little boy. This little boy was a bit strange… he was in love with a rather annoying blonde boy who was about a year older than he was." I started as I poked him in the stomach. He laughed and squirmed like he always would.

"And this little blonde boy was particularly ticklish right about here!!" I said as I tickled him.

He squirmed and laughed as I tickled him. Soon the laughing turned into shouting and I stopped.

"Koushirou…?" he questioned as he pulled himself higher onto my chest.

"Yea Yama?" I asked as I hugged him again.

"You are evil." He laughed as he closed his eyes.

"No, I just know how to get you to sleep." I whispered as I played with his hair.

He smiled and hugged me as he fell asleep.

**__**

I am all alone

And it seems like

All I do is wait

"Hey, Jou." I said as I answered the door.

"Hey, how are you Koushirou? Is Yamato back yet?" he asked.

"Ne… he was delayed. The flight was canceled…" I sighed as I smiled up at the older boy.

"Well, I just came over to give you two this on your anniversary." Jou said as he gave me the gift.

"Well, I'll see you later. I gotta go meet Taichi for dinner." Jou said as he smiled.

I gave him a quick hug and he left.

"Yama, when the hell are you going to get here…" I whispered to myself as I slid down the door. 

**__**

We spend hours on the phone

But it's never the same

"Hi Kou." I said over the static on my cellular phone.

"Hey, hey. Whatcha doin Yama?" he asked playfully.

"Well, its not you… I'm on my way to the office to collect my commission then I'm on my way home to you!!" I said as I looked out the window of the train.

"You said that yesterday Yamato. I'm beginning to believe that……"

**__**

No, nothing ever does come easy

Nothing good ever comes without a fight

The phone had a dial tone and I flung it across the room.

__

NO MORE BULLCRAP!!! I AM LEAVING!! NO MORE WORRYING ABOUT THE DAMN BASTARD WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN BE CIVIL ON THE PHONE WITH YOU!!!!

"Taichi, I'm going to the coffee house, so if Matt calls you, tell him to fuck off and I'm getting my stuff out tomorrow." I said as I tried to contain my anger.

"Koushirou, what happened, I've never heard you this angry!" Taichi said as he fumbled with something.

"He's cheating on me!! It's been a week since he said he'd be here and he just gave me the lame excuse that 'they're delayed in wherever for a day again'!!! I don't believe him anymore!! I want out, I want someone who cares about me and doesn't come home once and a while for a fuck then leaves again! I don't want this!!" I told him as I grabbed my wallet and backpack and headed out the door.

"Come on over Koushirou, I want to talk to you." Taichi said calmly.

"Well I don't, I'm just gonna go and find a good psychiatrist…" I said.

I felt like killing myself. I heard a girl ask 'what are you doing Matty-chan?' in the back of the call. He cheated on me… I couldn't believe that after all I had done for him he would do that to me… I was too blind… I didn't see the real Matt… the one who slept with all the girls during high school…the one who told me he loved me and would never hurt me…the one who I loved with all my heart, blind to all else. I only saw the Matt I wanted to see, the Angel Yamato I created…not the real Yamato…

Next Day

"Koushirou?" someone asked as they walked up to me.

"Go away." I said as I curled up into a ball on the bed.

"It's me, Kou, it's Matt." He said 

"I am not so hung over that I can't recognize your voice Yamato." I sneered as I pulled myself tighter. "I do not want to speak to you. Wait, I will not speak to you ever again, I don't care if we are DigiDestined, I don't care what you tell me, I heard the girl say 'what are you doing matty-chan, I thought you were going to lay down?' I growled as I looked at him.

"You think I've been cheating on you!! What the hell gave you that idea??" he asked as he pried my hands away from my face.

A good 25 minutes later…

I looked over at Yamato, crying on the floor.

"I love you Koushirou." He insisted as he looked up at me.

"Why did you sleep with her!!!???" I demanded as I pounded on the wall.

"I-I don't know… I was lonely and I…I made a big mistake." He said as he held his cheek.

"You don't think that I always missed you?? I did and you were never there!! Now I'm going to go find someone with a regular 9 to 5 job that I fall in love with and I'm going to go move in with them and THEY can tell me how much they love me as we do it!!!!" I shouted as I stomped out of the room.

"KOUSHIROU!!!!" Yamato shouted as he stomped up behind me.

"GO AWAY!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!!!" I shouted at him as I stood right in front of him.

"I DO FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME TOO AND WE'RE SOUL MATES AND NOTHING CAN EVER BREAK US APART BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I'LL EVER LOVE!!!!…you're the only one I'll ever love Koushirou…" he said as he dropped to his knees and hugged my waist.

"Yama…?" I said as I looked down at him. I'd never seen him ever cry this much over anything.

"I love you Koushirou… you and Takeru are all I have left." he whimpered as he buried his face in my stomach.

**__**

I am alone

And I wish I was home

With you tonight

"A week…" I said as I looked at my travel brochure.

"Yup…" Yamato replied.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled at his present.

"Because…I want you to have fun.

"Well…" I said reluctantly.

"I'll be with Takeru and Kenji in Tamachi till you get back… I'll even go out & buy one of those little trackers if you want…" he said.

"I trust you Yamato." I said. He cringed.

"You have no reason to…" he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I love you Yama." I said as I hugged him.

"Same here Kou, same here." He said as he returned the favor.

**__**

Yes, my good lover

Is my one good thing these days

"Mmmm!! Koushirou!" I said as I caught him before he fell.

"Yamato I missed you so much and I've had a lot of time to think and I've concluded that I want to be with you forever and ever and ever!" he said as he kissed me again.

"I think you should stand up baby, people are starting to stare…" I said as I began to set him down.

"Let em`." He said as he kissed me deeply.

"Kou, get your luggage before they ship it to France." I said as I reluctantly broke the kiss and set him down.

"I love you." He said as I picked up his luggage.

"You do? I just thought you were horny." I laughed as I walked him outside to the car.

"Well, it's a little bit of both worlds today." He said as he opened the passenger side door and jumped in.

__

You're all that I have Koushirou, the only thing in the world other than Takeru that matters to me. I thought as I looked over at the smiling boy in the seat next to me. I smiled back at him and started the car up.

**__**

You help me keep it all

From slipping away

I smirked and typed in the last code I needed to pull the 1st server to connect the Digital World and our world up.

"Agumon, can you hear me?" I asked into the chat system.

"….bugs in …system…lota static……not working right…" I heard.

"Aaaaaaaggggghhhh!!!" I said as I pounded on the desk. This was the 23rd time I'd tried it today after fixing the bugs theoretically several times.

"Ok…" I said as I balled my fists up and leaned back in my chair, trying to relax.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" Yamato asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't get this stupid server to work! This is the 23rd time I tried it and it doesn't want to work like its supposed to! I said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you give it a few whacks." Taichi commented from the doorway.

"Taichi get your ass outa here, nobody asked you and he's very upset right now and you're not helping one bit! Go!" Yamato growled at him as he massaged my shoulders.

"I WAS trying to help but since-" 

"How about I give YOU a few whacks and see how you like it!!!" I shouted as I threw an eraser at him. It hit him between the eyes and he left.

"Relax Kou, you didn't design it. You're just gonna get it up when the bozos in the development department fix it enough so that it works." Yamato said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"No public displays of affection in the workplace Yamato." I quoted the researcher snidely.

"He can kiss my pretty pink ass." He sneered as he kissed me again.

"Well it is pretty and pink but I do object to someone other than I kissing it." I said as I kissed him back.

**__**

I swear I'm going to 

Marry you

Someday

"So you like to just hold me now? No screwing my brains out every time we get in any situation where we take our clothes off?" Koushirou asked as he looked up at me.

"Only if you want…" I smiled as I hugged him tighter.

"Well, I do like the fact that we can be this close now." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So you don't think we were close before?" I asked.

"No, we were close… but now we're closer because now you're telling me your feelings and I'm doing the same." He said as he yawned and cuddled next to me.

I smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he opened one eye and looked up at me.

"The fact that this was the way we fell asleep in the DigiWorld after you told me. You had your arm around my waist and your head was on my chest like it is now." I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"I know, I fell asleep listening to your heartbeat. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming that I told you." He smiled as I wrapped my arm around him.

"I hugged you so I would be sure too." I sighed as I played with his hair. The sleeping boy in my arms soon drifted to sleep, leaving me with my thoughts.

**__**

My boyfriend is like

Magic in the hand

When I lose my sparkle

He's the only one who understands

"Kou, I don't feel so good." I said as I sat up.

"What is it?" he queried from under a pillow.

"Well, I've just felt so bad lately…about nothing in particular but everything at the same time." I said as I confused myself.

"Oh…guilt…what have you been thinking that you think is wrong?" he asked as he pulled himself up and leaned on my shoulder.

"I don't really think I should tell you… you already shot it down a few times." I said as I pulled myself off the bed.

"We're still not getting a dog. They're so annoying, and I still want a cat. At least I can relate to a cat." He said as he followed me into the bathroom.

"No, its not that…" I said as I turned the shower on.

"No, no arcade games in the living room." He smiled.

"Ha, ha Koushirou. I said that when I was 16." I sneered as I sat down in the bottom of the tub.

**__**

I know I'm going to marry you someday

"Well what is it then?" I asked as I sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. _Oh please ask what I wish… I was young when you asked me and I didn't know the significance of it… oh please Ishida Yamato… _I prayed silently.

**__**

I swear I'm going to marry you someday

"Koushirou…I know you're probably going to turn me down again but… IloveYouIzumiKoushirouAndItWouldBeAnHonorIfYouWouldMarryMe? IknowThatIsoundStupid,ButIloveYouAndIneverWnatYouToGo." I rushed out as I waited for the inevitable 'I already told you 'no' twice, what makes you think I'm going to say 'yes' now'

**__**

I swear I'm going to marry you. . . 

Oh god… "YES!!!" I said as I hugged him.

His eyes widened and he looked down at me.

"Are you serious? I thought you said-" 

"Forget everything I said! I said yes now so don't push it or you get to wear the dress." I smiled as I started to cry.

"Koushirou I love you so much." He said as he crushed me in his arms.

"When will we-"

"Tomorrow if you want! We can do anything you want! The sky's the limit Koushirou!" he said as he smiled.

"I want you." I said as I began to kiss his neck. "I want that most of all."

"I want that too Kou. I want you to be my lover forever and ever." He said as he smiled sappily at me. "I sound like one of my corny love songs." He laughed as he kissed me on the cheek.

"None of them we're corny, they came from your heart and they we're beautiful." I said as I caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Koushirou." He said as he kissed me. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me you wanted to marry me." He smiled as he blushed.

"If the 1st words you ever told me after 'I love you Izumi Koushirou, whether you like it or not is your business' were I want to marry you I would have told you yes because I loved you then and I love you now. I told you no because of outside influences… I didn't want you to ruin your career as an astronaut because of me." I said shyly as I held his hands.

"Tomorrow, we'll get married tomorrow." He said as his eyes flashed with an idea.

"Yama I-" 

"No, we'll invite all our friends and your parents. We can just tell then its an emergency and we can rent a minister and I just sound absolutely ridiculous don't I?" he asked as he watched he giggle.

"Yes… How about next Friday? We can book a trip somewhere and give everyone time to clear up their schedules." I smiled as I ruffle his short hair. " I wish you would have told me when you had your long hair Yama… long hair is so much more fun in bed…" I said as I returned to seducing him.

"Why Izumi Koushirou, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked mockingly.

"What if I am?" I said as I kissed his chest.

"Then go right ahead." He smiled as he touched my chest a bit cautiously.

"Just because I said yes doesn't mean I'm going to break in half." I told him.

"I can never be too careful with you Koushirou. You surprise me often enough." He said.

**__**

Someday

I smiled as I watched Yamato and Koushirou kiss.

"Kenji, you never introduced me to this lovely young lady of yours." A younger boy said as she walked up to Kenji.

"Her name's Victoria, she's from America." He replied.

"Hello." I waved as I looked up at the other boy.

"Hello, my name's Daisuke Motomiya." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"THE Daisuke that was the leader of the DigiDestined in Japan?" I asked as I inflated his ego a bit. That's one of the secrets to guys, make them feel like they're something special.

"Yea, that's me! I'm sure you've heard of all of my accomplishments." He smiled as Takeru walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. I smiled over at them.

"So aren't you happy for your older brother?" I asked as I smiled.

"Ecstatic." He smiled as he winked. "Just really run down over the weekend. I had to get my book to the publisher." He sighed.

"Hey you guys, come here and get in the photo!" Taichi said as he smiled and grabbed me by the arm. I laughed and followed them to the group of DigiDestined and Digimon.

"Get with Wizardmon." Taichi said as he put Agumon up on his shoulders.

"Yea, then come over here so you can stand behind us." Koushirou said as he pulled me over to him and Yamato. I laughed and hugged him.

"I thought I was doing the pictures for you guys." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Come here you boyfriend thief." Yamato said as he pulled me away and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey, I did NOT steal Kou away from you…" I smiled as I stuck my tongue at him and walked behind the camera.

"Ok, leave me a space on the edge next to Kenji." I said as I set up the camera. 

"Ok, 1, 2, 3. Everyone get in your places." I said as I set Wizardmon on my shoulders and ran to the space that they left me in front of Kenji.

"Its gonna take 4 pictures, make the last one the fun one." I said as I knelt down beside Hikari.

One Picture was taken and everyone smiled. The second picture was taken and nobody moved. Everyone shifted into a different position and smiled again as the third picture was taken.

"Ok, you have 30 seconds to make this picture funny." I said as I moved to between Mimi and Hikari.

"Charlie's Angels anyone?" I asked them

"Definitely!" Mimi said as she let her hair down. Hikari did the same and stood up next to me.

"12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Jou counted as we held our positions.

SEVRAL DAYS LATER

"Ha, ha Taichi." Yamato said as he crossed his arms.

"Five legs, Tai, chairs don't have five legs." Said Jou as he smiled.

"Yea… he's still suffering from a hangover." I cracked.

"Flight 217 to Bahamas is now loading" the announcer said.

"We'll see you all later." Yamato said as he picked me up and carried me to the entrance.

FIN

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my stories and hadn't bashed them in the past…. I'd still like you to review this one if you are inclined to do so… 

Go read better stories -Ange


End file.
